


Inmoral

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Coercion, Dare, Drama, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Jealousy, M/M, Next Generation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Voyeurism, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al y Scorpius se venden secretos el uno al otro. ¿De verdad eso tiene algo de inmoral?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmoral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkmoona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darkmoona).



 

Art realizado por [Ayame Sakuma](http://blowjob22.livejournal.com/)

_"Hablando de moralidad, yo sólo sé que moral es lo que te hace sentir bien e inmoral lo que te hace sentir mal."_

**Ernest Hemingway**

Revelar secretos a cambio de una retribución había empezado como un juego entre ellos, una estrategia casi desesperada para ganarse la confianza de Scorpius e intentar sonsacarle algo de información. A Al se le había ocurrido el día que recordó que su abuelo Arthur le obsequiaba ranas de chocolate a cambio de cualquier trozo de conversación; conversación que de igual manera hubiera aflorado entre ellos tarde o temprano pero que le daba a su abuelo la excusa perfecta para mimarlo.

"Chantaje" acusaba su madre mientras miraba duramente al abuelo. "Inmoral, barato y que además lo está enseñando a vender las confidencias" secundaba el tío Percy seguido de un sermón completo sobre el valor de la amistad y el compañerismo, el cual por lo regular terminaba gracias a la intervención de la abuela Molly o del tío George mientras Al disfrutaba del circo familiar devorando la rana de chocolate recién ganada.

El caso fue que la primera vez que Al utilizó con Scorpius la táctica "cambio-rana-de-chocolate-por-pensamientos", todo salió muy bien y el chico pálido se mostró tan divertido por la astucia de su amigo, que de ahí en adelante se volvió un juego recurrente entre ellos y una manera de obtener fácilmente alguna ganancia. Porque obviamente, el que tenía el mejor secreto era el mejor recompensado. Y para un par de Slytherins como eran ellos, ese tipo de compra-venta fue la manera idónea de conseguir lo que se quería aunque fuera tu mejor amigo el que tuviera que liquidar la cuenta.

* * *

 

Con el paso de los años los secretos fueron y vinieron entre ellos, y gracias a eso Al pudo enterarse de mil cosas de las que no tenía ni idea y que estaban bastante relacionadas con el pasado de su familia tanto de los Weasley como de los Potter. El poder que le brindaban esos conocimientos sobre sus dos hermanos era inconmensurable. Bendita manera de dominar al impetuoso e irreverente James, o de tranquilizar a la inquieta Lily.

Al pronto se dio cuenta de que Scorpius era una fuente inagotable de anécdotas ocurridas en Hogwarts durante los años en los que sus padres estudiaron ahí, y fue de esa manera como Al se enteró de que tanto su padre como el señor Malfoy habían sido en aquellos tiempos enemigos jurados, divididos por pertenecer a diferentes casas, separados por sus ideales familiares y por sus propios anhelos. Y también supo, por boca de Scorpius, que eso cambió el día en que el padre de su amigo contrajo una deuda de vida con el padre de Al.

Hasta ese momento, aquel fue el secreto más costoso de todos. El precio fue un mes completo realizando los deberes de Pociones de Scorpius, pero Al estaba convencido de que el fascinante relato de cómo su padre le había salvado la vida al señor Malfoy bien había valido la pena. Sobre todo porque había sido narrado por la enigmática voz de su hijo, la cual temblaba de emoción y admiración ante la valentía mostrada por aquellos dos chavales de apenas diecisiete años.

Pero sobre todo, la voz de Scorpius adquiría un matiz casi reverencial cuando hablaba del señor Potter, del legendario héroe de guerra, del_ niño-que-vivió_. Y Al no pudo evitar sentir un rescoldo de celos por la manera en que Scorpius parecía idolatrar a su padre, ya que para Al no era más que eso: un padre común y corriente. Amoroso y comprensivo en gran medida, eso sí, pero a quien Al no le encontraba lo heroico por ninguna parte.

Fue por eso que Al resultó el más sorprendido cuando su padre y el de Scorpius entablaron una cordial camarería entre los dos que con el paso de los años se convirtió en ese tipo de amistosa alianza que suelen establecer los padres de dos compañeros de escuela. Reunirse de vez en cuando para charlar acerca de las andanzas de los muchachos, permitir que se visitaran mutuamente en sus casas, salir a tomar una cerveza, ir a ver el partido más esperado de quidditch y esas cosas aburridas que hacen los pobres y viejos adultos

* * *

 

Fue en sexto cuando llegó el primer secreto que removió por completo el suelo sobre el cual Al se sostenía.

—Por favor, Scorpius. Suéltalo ya —le insistía Al con una sonrisa la cual intentaba que fuese alentadora—. Sé bien que alguien te gusta, no puedes seguir negándolo. —Scorpius soltó una risita pero no respondió—. De acuerdo, tú ganas —se resignó Al, suspirando—. Dime tu precio, entonces. ¿Cuánto quieres por tu secreto?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba su rostro pálido y delgado hacia el sol. La luminosidad lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y Al se quedó mirándole hipnotizado, fascinado por la manera en que sus rubias pestañas parecían en ese momento ser completamente blancas, casi traslúcidas. Sin dejar de lado su sonrisa torcida y altanera, Scorpius bajó la cara y miró directo hacia Al, haciéndolo pestañear. —Éste _sí_ te saldrá caro.

El dinero nunca había sido problema para Al. No era que nadara en la abundancia, pero por regla general solía tener siempre un poco de sobra pues su padre era generoso con la paga. Por lo que sabía, él había tenido una infancia dura por culpa de los severos tíos que lo habían criado, y aquello parecía ser el motivo por el cual ahora no escatimaba nada para sus hijos ni para su esposa. —Dime cuánto y veremos.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja. Él sí que era rico. A diferencia de los Potter, los Malfoy tenían montones de propiedades por todo el Reino Unido y muchos negocios lucrativos. Y a pesar de eso, Scorpius parecía gozar sacándole a su amigo hasta el último knut cada vez que podía. —Bueno, ya que insistes… Mmm. —Aparentó meditarlo un poco—. ¿Recuerdas aquel equipo de protección para vuelo que vimos en Hogsmeade la última vez que…?

Al soltó un bufido de indignación. —¿Te refieres al que estaba hecho de piel de serpiente marina e hilo de unicornio? —Ante el asentimiento de su amigo, Al bufó más—. ¿Estás chalado o qué?. ¡Por supuesto que no te lo compraré! No hay secreto que valga tal cantidad de galeones. Me niego.

Cruzándose de brazos, Al se quedó en completo mal humor, evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos. No era posible que Scorpius estuviera intentando cobrarle tal cantidad por una confidencia que se suponía, entre amigos, debía ser gratuita. Como juego eso ya se había salido de control y de verdad lamentó haber iniciado aquella estúpida costumbre entre los dos.

Scorpius se rió descaradamente ante su actitud. —De acuerdo, Potter, como gustes. Nadie te obliga. Pero ahora no podrás saber quien es la persona que me gusta… y que pena que no te enteres porque justamente Potter es su apellido.

Al se volteó lentamente hasta encarar a Scorpius, incrédulo ante lo que acabada de escuchar. —_¿Lily? _—le cuestionó, preguntándose en qué momento su hermana le había empezado a gustar a su mejor amigo. Hasta donde él sabía, Scorpius no soportaba a la ruidosa chica y ni siquiera se dignaba dirigirle la palabra. Pero Scorpius, por toda respuesta, sólo levantó las cejas y sonrió más, provocando que Al frunciera el ceño y deseara asfixiarlo lenta y tortuosamente—. Qué infeliz eres, Scorpius. No me lo dirás. ¿Verdad?. ¡Cabrón, por lo menos rebájame el precio!. ¡Es exagerado lo que me estás pidiendo sólo para escucharte confesar que has caído presa del encanto de la estúpida de mi herma…!

—¡Cierra el pico, Potter, ya hablas tanto como ella! —exclamó Scorpius tapándose los oídos con las manos y perdiendo la sonrisa burlesca. Ahora fue Al quien sonrió descaradamente. Seis años de conocer a Scorpius no habían sido en vano a la hora de saber qué era lo que lo hacía desesperar… parlotear sin parar era su elección preferida, entre otras—. De acuerdo, entonces… —accedió Scorpius—. Me conformaré con los anteojos protectores que vendían en la misma tienda. Ésos con hechizo de anti-empañamiento y anti-quebraduras. ¿Te acuerdas?

Al asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Ese era ya un precio mucho más accesible, y Al creyó que sería buena idea hacerse de unos para él también pues les serían muy útiles en la ya próxima estación invernal. —Es un trato, entonces. Te los compraré por vía lechuza, así que suéltalo, pues.

La arrogante sonrisa característica de Scorpius regresó a su cara. De pronto, Al, en un inusitado golpe de clarividencia, comprendió que lo que su amigo le iba a revelar no iba a gustarle para nada. —La persona que me gusta es tu padre, Al —confesó Scorpius como si tal cosa—. Es el hombre más sexy y caliente que conozco y yo… —Lo miró directamente a los ojos y mientras Al sentía que se desmayaba, Scorpius concluyó: —Bueno... ¿no te había dicho ya que soy gay

* * *

 

Como buen Slytherin que era, Al se guardó muy bien de demostrar la furia y el desconcierto que sintió ante tal revelación. Durante lo que restó de su sexto año tuvo que escuchar —sin apenas inmutarse— los comentarios inmoralesque Scorpius hacía referente a su padre y lo guapo que le parecía. De lo que haría con él si algún día se divorciaba de la señora Potter, de cómo lo seduciría al grado de no dejarle más alternativa que reconocer ante toda la Sociedad Mágica que también era homosexual. Para vengarse, Al no tuvo otra opción que empezar a relatarle a su amigo —con todos los pelos y señales que pudo inventar— las supuestas muestras de amor de su padre a su madre; así como contarle acerca de las intensas noches de pasión que protagonizaban sus progenitores y cuyos sonidos llegaban hasta su recámara cuando estaba en casa y de lo heterosexual que Harry Potter juraba ser.

Claro que todo eso era más falso que oro de leprechaun, lo que no reconfortaba a Al para nada. Todo inventado por él en medio de la desesperación y rabia que sentía ante la situación. A partir de ese momento se abstuvo de invitar a Scorpius a pasar una noche más en su casa.

Todo eso empezó a deteriorar rápidamente su amistad, y los juegos de "Te pago tu secreto", simplemente pasaron a formar parte de un recuerdo. Al consideró que ya estaba curado de espanto y que no quería ni necesitaba conocer ni una confidencia más de su anteriormente mejor amigo y que ahora, para él, no era más que un admirador más de su famoso padre y por si fuera poco, gay

* * *

 

El verano siguiente fue el más tedioso de todos los que Al recordara haber vivido después de ingresar a Hogwarts. Ni una sola vez fue invitado por Scorpius a pasar una temporada en la Mansión Malfoy como antaño, y él tampoco invitó a su amigo a visitarlo en la residencia de los Potter. Además, las cartas y noticias que recibió de Scorpius fueron menguando con el pasar de los días hasta hacerse inexistentes, llegando a desaparecer por completo llegado el mes de agosto.

Las lechuzas venidas de la Mansión Malfoy cesaron de llegar justo el día anterior al cumpleaños de Harry Potter, que fue uno de los peores días del verano para la familia en general. Ginny Potter se había empeñado en celebrar por todo lo alto el aniversario número cuarenta y cuatro de su marido, invitando a grandes personalidades de la Política y Farándula Mágica. Evento que tuvo que ser suspendido de emergencia debido a que, después de discutir acaloradamente con su mujer, el festejado simplemente había puesto pies en polvorosa.

Al y sus hermanos habían pasado la mañana completa de ese día mandando lechuza tras lechuza, avisando por vía chimenea o como fuera de la cancelación del evento. Jamás un día en casa le había sabido tan amargo a Al como aquel. Y aunque en el fondo podía comprender las razones de su progenitor, Al no pudo evitar sentirse furioso por ello.

Furioso... y horrorizado por el simple pensamiento de que Scorpius pudiera hacer válidas sus fantasías de conquistar al padre de Al a la primera oportunidad de un distanciamiento de su esposa.

Harry Potter no regresó a casa hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Los tres chicos Potter, esperando que de nuevo sus padres se pelearan a gritos y hasta con maldiciones, se quedaron de cuadros al ver que sencillamente ellos se ignoraban el uno al otro, con una frialdad casi amable. Con el ceño fruncido y pensando en lo extraños que eran los adultos, Al aceptó a regañadientes la invitación que su padre les hizo a él, a James y a Lily para ir de compras al Callejón Diagon. Se despidieron de Ginny y los cuatro marcharon a Londres donde, después de almorzar, su padre intentó disfrutar de una tarde agradable con ellos y ganarse su perdón sin pedirlo, chantajeándolos al sugerirles que eligieran un obsequio.

—¿Y tú, Al? —le preguntó su padre al fin después de pasar más de una hora en una tienda de túnicas donde Lily se había hecho media docena—. ¿A qué tienda quieres ir?. ¿Quieres buscar algún libro raro en Flourish y Blotts?... ¿O tal vez un juego nuevo de gobstones?

Durante unos segundos Al no respondió nada y en cambio clavó la mirada en sus dos hermanos.

Lily, completamente ajena a la realidad que amenazaba su armonía familiar, hurgaba feliz entre las bolsas de compra que ostentaban el nombre de una popular tienda de ropa para chicas y cuyas letras cambiaban mágicamente de color. James, por su parte, cargaba una enorme caja y se mostraba ansioso por irse ya a casa a probar todos los productos con los que había salido de la tienda de bromas del tío Ron y del tío George.

Al no supo qué pensar acerca de su hermano. No creía que James fuera tan tonto como para no enterarse de los aparentes problemas que había entre sus padres, así que tal vez era que no le importaban ni lo mortificaban tanto como a él.

El chico alejó los ojos de Lily y James y aprovechando la distracción de ambos, se acercó a su padre y le ofreció lo que él creía sería el único medio de formularle la pregunta que desde el día anterior lo estaba atormentando: —Mi regalo por tu secreto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, completamente desconcertado. Mirándolo con la sorpresa que sólo la culpabilidad puede otorgar, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Al.

Se acercó más a su padre y le habló casi al oído. Envalentonado y de cierta manera orgulloso de ser ya casi tan alto como él teniendo apenas diecisiete años, Al se aclaró la garganta y le dijo con voz firme: —Quise decir que renuncio a lo que fuera que ibas a comprarme a cambio de que me reveles tu secreto.

Su padre se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A Al no le pasó desapercibido el ligero nerviosismo con que le sostenía la mirada y eso lo llenó de terror. —¿De cuál secreto me estás hablando, Al?

Al era el único miembro de la familia Potter que conocía el lado oscuro del alma de su padre, el único que conocía que también Harry Potter tenía su buena parte Slytherin muy en el fondo. Solamente Al sabía, de entre sus hermanos y madre, que el Sombrero Seleccionador casi había mandado a su padre a instalarse a la casa de Salazar. Peculiar situación con el Sombrero, la de ofrecerle a un Potter ir a Slytherin y la cual se había repetido de nueva cuenta un cuarto de siglo después… sólo que en esa ocasión, el chico al que le fue hecha la sugerencia sí la había aceptado en medio de un arranque de orgullo y necesidad de probarse.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

Y aunque Al sabía perfectamente bien que Harry Potter odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños, y que de una temporada para acá sus padres ya no parecían amarse como antaño, aún así, Al tuvo que preguntarlo porque la duda lo mataba. Porque sabía que su padre no había estado ni con su tío Ron ni en ningún otro sitio donde lo conocieran, lo que le dejaba a Al una sola respuesta. Harry lo miró intensamente a los ojos durante un momento y como si creyera que de cualquier forma Al ya lo sabía, murmuró justo lo que el chico no deseaba escuchar pero ya intuía: —En la Mansión Malfoy.

Al jadeó tan alto que atrajo la atención de James hacia ellos, y entonces se tuvo que guardar su interrogatorio para más tarde

* * *

 

La familia se dirigió hacia el establecimiento más cercano con chimenea para poder regresar a casa, en vista del mal humor de Al y su negativa a comprarse nada.

Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas, así que ya una vez en casa, aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para pillar a su padre a solas y a bocajarro, le soltó: —No fuiste a la Mansión Malfoy a ver a Scorpius... ¿verdad?

Harry Potter arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto que Al ansiaba fuera sólo desconcierto. El Auror dejó el periódico junto a la humeante taza de té que se estaba bebiendo, demorándose en responder. Al apretó los dientes. _Qué culpable parecía ser._

—¿A Scorpius? No entiendo porqué piensas que yo fui hasta allá para verlo a él. El chico es tu amigo, no el mío... y… bueno, y ya que su padre, Draco, fue el único de mis amigos no invitado a la... —arrugó el ceño antes de completar—, _fiesta. _Ya sabes que tu madre no lo tiene en gran estima por... Bueno, el caso es que me pareció buena idea pasar la tarde con él. —Miró a Al a los ojos y continuó con más convicción—. ¿Por qué tendría que haber ido yo a ver a Scorpius?. ¿Acaso has tenido algún problema con él? —Sonrió con complicidad y un brillo extraño resplandeció en su mirada—. ¿Algo que yo deba saber?

Ante eso, el chico se retiró un paso, sintiéndose desconcertado y acorralado al mismo tiempo, preguntándose en qué momento el interrogatorio se había vuelto en su contra. —¡No, no ha pasado nada! —respondió a toda prisa. Tanto, que lo único que provocó fue que su padre arqueara las cejas con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, papá?

Harry Potter sonrió. —Tal vez yo parezca un despistado, hijo, pero no estoy ciego. Bueno, al menos, _no tanto —_bromeó mientras se toqueteaba los anteojos—. He notado perfectamente la drástica disminución en el número de cartas que suelen enviarse ustedes dos. Sin contar el hecho de que ninguno ha visitado al otro, y que…

Al negó nerviosamente con la cabeza. —No pasa nada entre nosotros, es sólo que… —Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose estúpido y aliviado por partes iguales al saber que Harry Potter no parecía estar interesado en su amigo gay—. Creo que Scorpius ya no me la misma confianza que no me cuenta sus... cosas.

Su padre soltó una risita mordaz bastante inusual en él. —¿Realmente creíste alguna vez que un Malfoy puede tener confianza en alguien más aparte de él mismo, Al? —El chico lo miró a los ojos y un indescifrable reconocimiento relampagueó en los verdes de su padre. Como si pensara _"Yo sufro del mismo mal que tú, Al"_—. A los Malfoy les cuesta mucho compartir sus secretos. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? No es personal, simplemente... así son ellos.

Al suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño. —Pero… él y yo siempre nos hemos contado _todo_, de hecho… teníamos un método que funcionaba muy bien hasta que… —se detuvo abruptamente. No iba a traicionar la confianza de Scorpius al contarle a Harry Potter que su amigo era homosexual y estaba colado por él.

Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —¿Te refieres a ese jueguito de revelar secretos a cambio de algo? Yo creo que...

Al lo cortó de inmediato antes de que dijera lo que todos le habían repetido ya hasta el cansancio. —Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Que comprar la confianza entre nosotros es algo_ inmoral._

Su padre lo miró durante unos segundos con un gesto de intensa concentración. —Yo no soy nadie para juzgar la moralidad de los demás, Al. Ni siquiera la tuya ni la de tus hermanos. Lo que iba a decirte era que yo pienso que si ese trato les gusta, les ha funcionado y además les ha dado la oportunidad de ser los mejores amigos cuando ambos eran tan solitarios... ¿quién podría atreverse a tacharlo como algo erróneo? —Harry alejó la vista y clavó los ojos en Ginny. En ese momento ella estaba en el jardín, tomando el té lejos de él y acompañada de Lily mientras revisaban las compras que había hecho la chica horas antes en el callejón. Harry Potter suspiró y dijo casi como para él mismo—: Si hay algo que he aprendido, Al, es que lo que te hace feliz y te da paz, no puede ser inmoral. Simplemente... no puede serlo

* * *

 

Septiembre llegó y Al y Lily regresaron al colegio, dejando esa vez a James atrás. Al, que se relamía la anticipación por ver de nuevo a Scorpius y disfrutar por fin la ausencia de su molesto hermano mayor, no pudo evitar decepcionarse enormemente cuando notó un extraño cambio en el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Encontró a Scorpius sumido en un ensimismamiento más profundo de lo habitual, que provocó que Al hiciera conjeturas que no deseaba hacer y atara cabos que ya había dejado a un lado. Pero por mucho que se negara a pensar en eso, no podía evitarlo. Y orgullosos como siempre, uno se resistió a preguntarle nada y el otro dejó pasar los días sin contar qué era lo que le sucedía. Su amistad ahogándose lentamente en la agonía de la duda y el resentimiento.

Pero al acercarse diciembre y las vacaciones, la actitud de Scorpius comenzó a cambiar para bien. Ante la grata sorpresa de Al, el ánimo de Scorpius se tornó más alegre, casi optimista. De nuevo concentró su atención en su amigo tal y como lo había hecho los años anteriores antes de que la desconfianza se sembrara entre ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Con paso de los días y creyendo que la noticia ya no sería tan terrible, llegó el momento en que Al se atrevió: —Y… ¿Cuánto por tu secreto, compañero?

Scorpius, interrumpido por la pregunta de Al justo cuando llevaba hasta su boca la copa con jugo de moras, apenas sí pareció alterarse por ella. Depositó su bebida en la mesa con lentitud y parsimonia, y giró el cuerpo para encarar por completo a su amigo. El comportamiento tan serio que adoptó sólo atinó a poner nervioso a Al, que se arrepintió casi instantáneamente por haber preguntado aquello. No supo cómo ni porqué, pero algo le dijo con claridad terrorífica que lo que iba a escuchar era algo que no deseaba ni necesita saber. Y peor aún, iba a pagar por ello.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —susurró Scorpius, sonriendo levemente y entrecerrando los ojos con alevosía. El tono bajo y confidente que empleó provocó un extraño estremecimiento que recorrió la piel de Al por completo. Y si de algo estaba seguro Al, era de que eso no podía ser un buen augurio—. ¿De veras estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Al tuvo la suficiente dignidad como para no negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. En vez de eso, sólo pudo mascullar: —Si lo vale, sí.

Scorpius sonrió de un modo que lo aterrorizó. —Por supuesto que lo vale. Por lo menos, para mí.

Y sonrió más

* * *

 

Durante el par de semanas que siguieron a esa conversación, Scorpius se negó a ponerle precio a "su estúpido e inútil secreto" —como ahora lo llamaba Al-, alegando que debía pensárselo bien. Y a pesar de la aparente indiferencia de Al, la verdad era que tanto suspenso y espera deliberada sólo habían provocado que el chico Potter estuviese cada vez más interesado aunque se guardara muy bien de expresarlo.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban con rapidez y hubo un momento en el que Al creyó que todo era una farsa y que en realidad ni siquiera existía ningún secreto. Que al final se marcharían cada uno para su casa a pasar las fiestas, como siempre y sin ninguna novedad que valiera la pena mencionar.

Sin embargo, una noche Scorpius esperó hasta que todos los demás chicos de la habitación de séptimo estuvieran dormidos —incluyendo a Al— para levantarse y sacudir a su amigo hasta despabilarlo.

—Por atención, Potter —le susurró—. Te voy a decir qué quiero a cambio del secreto

Al estaba demasiado cansado para mostrarse entusiasmado o por lo menos curioso, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para permitir que su conciencia se abriera paso entre las brumas del sueño y así poder abrir aunque fuera un ojo. —¿Cuánto… entonces? —masculló arrastrando la voz.

Scorpius echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación como para cerciorarse de que nadie de sus otros compañeros lo estuviera escuchando.

—Para pagarme, tendrás que ir a mi casa y pasar conmigo las fiestas...

Se interrumpió para observar la reacción de Al. Éste puso gesto de extrañeza; ¿es que Scorpius era tan bobo que no se daba cuenta que ir a la Mansión Malfoy no representaba ninguna molestia para él, sino todo lo contrario? El hogar de Scorpius era un lugar genial para pasar la Navidad, hasta donde Al sabía… Siempre había montones y montones de comida y regalos. —¿Y?

—Y ya estando ahí… —continuó Scorpius—. Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un día.

Al, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese precio (de hecho, tanto él como Scorpius lo habían utilizado más de una vez sobre todo para humillarse públicamente al obligarse a hacer cosas ridículas), cerró los ojos mientras mascullaba: —¿_Tanto_ tiempo y _tanto_ suspenso para terminar solicitando _eso_? Vaya, Scorpius, por un momento creí que se te ocurriría algo realmente genial. U original… o costoso.

Ya sin pensamientos inquietantes que le robaran el sueño, Al se dejó caer en la almohada para dormirse otra vez. Pero antes de lograrlo, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Scorpius que le mascullaba algo. —Sabes muy bien que cuando digo "ser mi esclavo" es porque vas a hacer todo _lo que __yo te pida... _¿verdad, Potter?

—Mmmsí, sí… Lo que digas, Scor... piuss—farfulló Al más dormido que despierto e ignorando la voz de alarma en su interior que le gritaba que ese tono cadencioso y sugerente con el que su amigo había pronunciado las últimas palabras, había sonado bastante peligroso.

Pero en vez de eso, Al se arropó entre sus sábanas y ante el repentino silencio en el que se sumergió la habitación de los chicos Slytherins de séptimo, no pudo evitar caer profundamente dormido casi de inmediato

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Al apenas sí recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Scorpius de pasar la temporada navideña con él. Pero no era que le molestara la perspectiva; en realidad le emocionaba bastante poder volver a los viejos tiempos en los que él y su amigo vagaban juntos por la enorme Mansión, tan llena de secretos y de objetos de magia oscura que cualquiera creería que los Malfoy alguna vez bien pudieron ser una familia de magos malvados y oscuros. Figúrate tal cosa.

Al escribió a casa para solicitar el permiso. A juzgar por la respuesta de su padre, el chico pudo deducir que a Harry Potter le agradaba la idea de que retomara una amistad cercana con Scorpius. Por el contrario, James no podía estar más enojado.

La noche anterior a la partida llegó hasta la sala común de Slytherin un Vociferador con la cariñosa voz de su hermano gritándole delante de todos sus compañeros su frustración y molestia, y dejándole bien en claro que ése era el peor momento para largarse a la Mansión Malfoy con su amiguito aristócrata, ya que las cosas entre sus padres no andaban muy bien que digamos. Ante el sonrojo y vergüenza de Al, la voz de James le chilló que _tenía que ir a casa a brindarle apoyo moral, _porque claro, cómo él no era el que estaba presente día a día viviendo los conflictos, era bastante fácil optar por escaparse a la casa del amigo rico en vez de enfrentar la tragedia familiar. ¿Verdad, Al?

Al, acomodado en el suelo frente al fuego mientras el Vociferador de James se desintegraba y todos los presentes se reían casi con desgana, sólo tuvo ojos para Scorpius. Sólo pudo pensar en _su_ reacción.

Sentado a su lado y con un libro sobre el regazo, Scorpius arqueó una ceja y suspiró con condolencia. Al lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que James le inspiraba casi ninguna simpatía, sobre todo por las ocasiones en las que su hermano había insultado a Al por haberle dado a la familia Potter la _deshonra _de pertenecer a Slytherin.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir Scorpius sin levantar la vista de su lectura— ¿hay problemas en casa?

Al lo miró largamente antes de responder. —No tengo idea de qué demonios está hablando James. Tal vez se está volviendo un poco paranoico ahora que ha terminado Hogwarts y debe quedarse en casa como todo buen adulto responsable —resopló.

Scorpius arqueó la otra ceja, mirando a Al por encima de su libro.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Potter? A mí me sonó como el primer anuncio de que entre tus padres está gestándose una batalla marital que culminará con el divorcio más escandaloso de la historia, sobre todo porque se sabrá que tu padre es gay.

Los chillidos del Vociferador de James no habían logrado conseguir que Al se enfadara ni un poco; de hecho, apenas sí había sentido una especie de pena ajena. Pero en cambio, el comentario de Scorpius logró ponerlo rojo de furia en un santiamén.

Se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a su amigo y, tomándolo por las solapas de la túnica, lo jaló hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Sintiendo el enojo palpitarle en las sienes, Al le recriminó:

—Si te atreves a volver a _insinuar _eso, Malfoy, yo… —miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie más en la sala había escuchado lo que Scorpius acababa de decir. Afortunadamente, todos los demás Slytherins parecían demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Al giró de nuevo su rostro hacia Scorpius, que le sostenía la mirada con un gesto completamente desafiante en la cara—. Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. Eso es lo que eres… Que te quede bien claro que mi padre _no es homosexual_ y _no tiene_ problemas con mi madre. No te atrevas de nuevo a difamarlo porque te arrepentirás.

Lo soltó y levantándose, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación. Tiró al suelo su maleta a medio hacer y sintiéndose demasiado furioso como para seguir empacando, se acostó sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirse. Todavía respiraba agitadamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y de inmediato, los sigilosos y livianos pasos de Scorpius dirigiéndose hacia él.

Cerrando los ojos para fingirse dormido, Al sintió a Scorpius quedarse de pie junto a su cama. Y después de uno o dos minutos que le parecieron jodidamente largos, escuchó que su amigo le cerraba las cortinas.

Sorprendido ante el inusual gesto de amabilidad, Al se levantó bruscamente hasta quedar sentado. Pero si esperaba encontrarse a solas dentro del refugio que sus cortinas cerradas le brindaban, estaba muy equivocado.

Scorpius aún permanecía al lado de su cama y dentro del espacio de las cortinas corridas. La expresión en sus ojos era tan extraña y tan intensa, llena de una emoción que Al no lograba identificar, que de repente el chico tuvo la seguridad de que Scorpius sacaría su varita y lo asesinaría ahí mismo, justo sobre su cama y con apenas diecisiete virginales años.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó, intentando disfrazar su miedo con fingida molestia.

Scorpius pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder. —Que sepas que yo jamás digo nada si no estoy completamente seguro de lo que hablo, Potter. Me gusta tener los pelos del unicornio en la mano antes de decir cualquer cosa y así... demostrar que tengo la razón.

Al sintió que la rabia renacía en su interior.

—¿Por qué sigues empeñado en afirmar _eso_, Scorpius? Que mi padre es… —arrugó la nariz ante el simple pensamiento—, _gay_... ¿Y TODAVÍA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUÉ ESO ES VERDAD?. ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Scorpius, CÓMO? —Scorpius sólo lo miró con lo que casi fue un dejo de lástima, y entonces Al pudo vislumbrar la respuesta implícita en el silencio de su amigo. Y fue como un golpe en pleno estómago, impidiéndole respirar por un largo momento—. No me digas… que tú… que él… —masculló entre dientes.

No podía ser verdad. No su padre. No con _su mejor amigo. ¡Eso sí que es completamente inmoral!,_ tuvo que callar un grito.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa —fue toda la respuesta que Scorpius le dio antes de atravesar ágilmente la abertura entre sus cortinas y desaparecer de su vista.

Aparentemente Scorpius no pensaba contarle más al respecto, así que Al tampoco se molestó en preguntarle. Y los dos fingieron muy bien que entre ellos jamás había existido la conversación de la noche en que Scorpius había asegurado saber a ciencia cierta que el padre de Al era homosexual

* * *

 

Llegaron las vacaciones y al llegar a la estación King's Cross, Al, cumpliendo con su palabra, se retiró con Scorpius y el señor Malfoy en vez de con su familia.

Los días de ese frío invierno en la Mansión Malfoy transcurrieron lánguidos y divertidos, siendo las horas de las comidas las partes favoritas del día para Al, ya que siempre se trataba de todo un banquete de proporciones espectaculares. Y curiosamente, en aquella ocasión el señor Malfoy se mostró _realmente_atento con él, casi como si estuviera _contento_ de verlo por ahí e hizo un notorio esfuerzo por entablar conversaciones reales con Al más allá del simple "Buenos-días-tardes-noches" de antaño. Y cuando Al notó la ausencia de la madre de Scorpius los primeros días, su amigo sólo murmuró algo sobre una tía enferma en alguna parte muy lejana del mundo.

El tácito acuerdo entre ellos de no hablar de ningún tema relevante hacía que Al se pasara el tiempo sumido en largas cavilaciones en las que se preguntaba si su molestia por todo ese asunto se derivaba de la repugnancia de _imaginar_a su padre siendo gay y engañando a su madre con un chico de su edad, o por ese extraño sentimiento de dolor que sentía al darse cuenta de que, al final, Scorpius había preferido a su heroico padre por encima de él.

Y era la última conclusión la que más nervioso lo ponía. ¿Eran celos lo que sentía?

Hacía más de un año que sabía que Scorpius era gay, y por lo tanto alguna vez le pasó por la cabeza que lo más natural era que tarde o temprano se enredaría con… bueno, _obviamente, _con _otro_ hombre y por lo tanto, su amistad con él se desplazaría a un segundo plano. Y Al no quería eso. Él quería a Scorpius para siempre. Lo quería para él. Y odiaba el simple pensamiento de que fuera su padre, de entre toda la gente, quien hubiera llegado justamente a quitarle a su mejor amigo.

De tanto pensar en eso, llego el día en el que Al estuvo convencido de que su enojo e incomodidad eran provocados por los celos más que nada. Y casi al mismo tiempo llegó también la noche en que Scorpius lo despertó en plena madrugada, susurrándole con la voz cargada de emoción (cosa extraña en Scorpius) y que no supo ocultar.

—Listo, Potter. Llegó la hora

* * *

 

Scorpius prácticamente arrastró a Al por tantos corredores que supo que jamás podría encontrar por sí mismo el camino de regreso a su habitación en caso de necesitarlo. Si a eso le sumaba que todavía caminaba medio dormido y la oscuridad reinante en la Mansión, podía dar por perdido cualquier intento de escapar del loco de su amigo de adonde fuera que lo estuviera llevando en ese momento.

Scorpius no se había dignado responderle ninguna de sus preguntas, así que Al optó por quedarse callado y tratar de memorizar el trayecto.

De repente su amigo se detuvo y, con la varita en alto, murmuró un hechizo que hizo que una trampilla en el techo se abriera con un rechinido y de inmediato, una pequeña escalera bajara hasta ellos. —Sube —le ordenó a Al.

—Claro, hombre. Lo que digas —respondió éste de mala gana, pero obedeció.

Ya arriba, sacó su propia varita (era bueno tener ya diecisiete y poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, oh, sí) y ante su _Lumos _pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraban en una especie de ático, lleno de antiguos muebles y viejos objetos de… _¿tortura medieval?_ Oh, por Merlín.

Scorpius subió tras él y cerró la trampilla con un golpe de su varita. Se giró hacia Al y no pareció sorprenderse cuando descubrió que éste le estaba apuntando directamente a la cara. Ante el desconcierto del chico Potter, Scorpius tuvo el descaro de reírse por su reacción.

—¿Qué demonios es este lugar, Scorpius? —le espetó Al cada vez más despierto y enojado—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí y en medio de la noche, precisamente?

Scorpius miró alrededor con gesto aburrido. —Si crees que voy a gastar tu día de esclavitud usando alguno de estos objetos contra ti, Potter, lamento informarte que nunca fuiste más despistado. Y eso ya es decir, amigo.

Al no pudo menos que tranquilizarse ante el tono alegre empleado por Scorpius y, bajando la guardia, relajó su postura. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a su amigo tan entusiasmado por algo. —¿Entonces? —preguntó, ansioso por saber el motivo de su alegría.

Scorpius lo miró y sonrió más. —Vayamos por partes, Potter. Como estoy a punto de revelarte mi secreto, decreto que a partir de este momento empiezan las veinticuatro horas de tu esclavitud. —Hizo una pequeña pausa como para calibrar la reacción de Al—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Al asintió encogiéndose de hombros. —De acuerdo. —Levantó la mano derecha y, sonriendo, masculló en tono burlescamente solemne: —Oh, juro ante usted, señor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, que las siguientes veinticuatro horas seré su esclavo por completo, ateniéndome a lo que su retorcida y caprichosa genialidad desee… ¿Satisfecho?

La sonrisa en la cara de su amigo jamás fue tan amplia y presuntuosa, lo cual fue extraño pues generalmente se enfurecía cuando alguien lo llamaba por su segundo nombre. —Hecho. Guarda tu varita.

Automáticamente, Al obedeció. Y no porque siguiera al pie de la letra lo que su amigo le ordenara como si se tratara de un _imperius, _sino porque a sabiendas de que había hecho una promesa mágica, no le quedaba otro remedio que obedecer cualquier orden que Scorpius le diera durante el plazo. Así había sido siempre y hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos había fallado.

Al no tener la mágica luz de la varita de Al iluminándolos, el ático quedó sumido en la casi penumbra. Scorpius convocó dos pequeños _incendios _hacia un par de candelabros y entonces el aumento de luz le brindó a Al la oportunidad de apreciar la curiosa sonrisa que ostentaba su amigo en el rostro, un curioso gesto que hubiera jurado se debía al nerviosismo. Pero; ¿Scorpius, nervioso? Si no lo conociera lo suficiente...

Desconcertado, Al se rió para disimular su propia tensión. —Scorpius, si no te conociera tan bien juraría que estás asustado.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad que borró toda sonrisa de la cara de Al. Éste echó un rápido vistazo al lugar y al instante se arrepintió de su promesa recién hecha.

—¿Asustado, yo?. ¿Eso crees? —le preguntó Scorpius—. A mí me parece que el intranquilo es otro. ¿Quieres saber o no mi secreto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, estúpido! —le gritó Al, tal vez más alterado de lo que debería estar en realidad—. Para eso fue todo esto; ¿no? Además, tú dijiste que tenía algo que ver con mi padre y que…

Al se interrumpió cuando vio a Scorpius agitar su varita ante un mugroso tapete que descansaba en el suelo. Por obra de la magia, el polvoriento paño se movió y descubrió ante los dos muchachos una ventana en el suelo. O por lo menos eso fue lo que a Al le pareció. Se acercó un par de pasos ante lo que parecía ser un agujero en el piso. Pero observándolo con detenimiento, pudo apreciar lo que aparentemente era la obra de algún tipo de hechizo que provocaba que el piso pareciera ser de cristal y permitiera ver al otro lado.

Varios metros abajo se encontraba una pareja sobre una enorme cama, en medio de una elegante habitación iluminada tan sólo por el fuego de la chimenea. Al entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido y sin comprender porqué Scorpius le mostraba aquello. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quien a su vez observaba fijamente el escenario que tenía lugar bajo sus pies. Su rostro mostraba un extraño gesto de comprensión y amabilidad que Al no creía haberle visto antes.

—¿Scorpius? —le preguntó en voz baja, no muy seguro si la pareja que dormía abajo de ellos lo podía escuchar o no—. ¿Quiénes son y por qué…?

Scorpius lo encaró. —Fíjate bien, tonto. Y no te preocupes por bajar la voz. Ellos no pueden vernos ni oírnos, de eso estoy bastante convencido.

Al bajó la vista de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el cristal con la nariz. Parecía que la pareja en la cama dormía profundamente, pues ninguno se movía más que para respirar. Al se sonrojó al ocurrírsele de repente que a los que estaban espiando eran los padres de Scorpius. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y casi estuvo seguro de que podía distinguir el platino cabello del señor Malfoy desparramado sobre una de las almohadas. Miró a su acompañante, la que esperaba fuera la señora Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, pero casi se muere al darse cuenta de que en realidad era otro hombre y nada menos que…

Se levantó de un salto y aventó a Scorpius contra la más cercana pared. Libros y objetos cayeron con estrépito de un estante mientras Al golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza y espalda de su amigo contra él. —¡Lo sabías! _¡Lo sabías!_—repetía una y otra vez, sin darle a Scorpius tiempo de nada—. ¡Todo este tiempo _lo has sabido_ y no…!

Sintiéndose de repente completamente agotado física y emocionalmente, Al soltó a Scorpius y se retiró un paso. Su amigo lo miró con algo que parecía ser tristeza y comprensión brillando en sus ojos grises. —Sé bien lo que sientes, imbécil. Lo sé bien porque yo sentí y _pensé _lo mismo cuando los vi por primera vez.

Al no supo qué decir. Meneando la cabeza con un gesto negativo, dio varios pasos atrás hasta que sus pies tropezaron con algo y dejándose caer, se quedó sentado encima de eso sin ni siquiera molestarse en ver lo que era. Increíblemente, lo que acababa de presenciar le había quitado un peso de encima. Lo hacía sentirse dolido, pero al mismo tiempo más ligero y tranquilo. Ahora sabía que su padre no estaba con Scorpius, y eso le había devuelto una serenidad que no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido hasta ese justo momento. Empezó a reírse cada vez más alto, ocasionando que Scorpius lo mirara como si creyera que se había vuelto loco.

—Yo… y yo había creído… —decía entre risas—, que tú y mi padre… ¡Merlín, qué estúpido fui!

Scorpius abrió la boca con indignación y parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar insultos, pero en vez de eso comenzó a reírse también.

—¡Salazar bendito, Potter! —bufó entre risas—. ¿En serio pensaste eso de mí?. ¿Fue por eso que has estado tan enojado todo este tiempo?. ¿Desde que te dije que sabía _bien _que tu padre era gay y tenía…? —titubeó—. Bueno, supongo que es por eso que _tiene _problemas con tu madre, siempre y cuando eso sea verdad y no una mera exageración de tu hermano.

Al levantó los ojos hasta su amigo. —No, lo que James dijo en su Vociferador no fue una exageración —le confesó a Scorpius—. La verdad es que mis padres tienen problemas desde hace un par de años, ya sabes, lo típico en los matrimonios. Pero en los últimos meses se han vuelto peores. De hecho, durante el verano… para ser precisos, el día del cumpleaños de mi padre, tuvieron una pelea monumental y él se fue, botando a mi madre y a su estúpida fiesta. Y después me dijo que había estado aquí en la Mansión. Pero... —se rió tontamente—. Yo había creído que había venido a estar contigo, no con tu padre. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

—Exacto, te equivocaste —afirmó Scorpius con una sonrisa extraña que no parecía decidirse entre la alegría o el sarcasmo—. Como detective te morirías de hambre, Potter. ¿Por qué crees que yo lo sabía? Fue justamente esa noche, la del cumpleaños de tu padre, cuando subí aquí en busca de algo que leer y los vi por primera vez. No sé quien demonios convocó esta jodida ventana y no entiendo cómo mi padre no se ha dado cuenta de su existencia.

—Idiota, tal vez él mismo la colocó porque le pone imaginarse que tú estás aquí mirando —comentó Al y los dos empezaron a reírse como maniáticos.

Pero pronto la risa cesó y lo reconfortante del momento pareció diluirse con rapidez, dejando en cambio un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Al bajó la mirada y removiendo el polvo del suelo con un zapato, le preguntó a Scorpius en un susurro: —¿Fue por eso que te distanciaste de mí tanto en el verano?. ¿Fue por eso que en la escuela casi no hablabas de nada y parecías enojado todo el tiempo, por lo que viste...?. ¿Tanto te enfurece que…? —no terminó la pregunta, inseguro de siquiera imaginar qué era lo que había molestado tanto a su amigo—. ¿Qué es lo que te enfada, Scorpius?. ¿Que tu padre esté con el mío o que el mío no esté _contigo_?

La mirada de Scorpius se endureció ante eso. —_¿Conmigo?_¿Tu padre? —Inverosímilmente, Scorpius sonrió como si se sintiera halagado por las dudas de Al—. ¿Eso es lo que crees, qué yo estoy _enamorado de tu padre_?

Al se levantó, repentinamente enojado ante el tono de burla empleado por Scorpius. —¿Y no es así?. ¿No ha sido así desde que te declaraste gay? En realidad, creo que estabas enamorado de mi padre aún antes de saber que eras homosexual. Desde que te conozco lo único que haces es hablar de las hazañas del _oh-gran-Harry-Potter_, héroe mágico y toda esa mierda, y decirme lo que harías con él en caso de que fuera gay y yo… Pensé que…

—¿Qué, Al? —lo instó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

—Que… que tú… aprovecharías cualquier ocasión para seducirlo. —Derrotado, de nuevo se dejó caer en su improvisado asiento—. Soy un estúpido.

—Eso es cierto.

—Lo siento, Scorpius —murmuró Al sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo a los ojos—. Lo siento. Jamás debí haber dudado de ti… yo… creo que estaba ciego de celos.

—¿Celos, eh? —cuestionó Scorpius en voz baja—. ¿Y verlo con mi padre no te pone celoso?

Al buscó sus ojos de nuevo. —No siento celos de mi padre, gilipollas. Sino de ti.

Scorpius pareció sorprenderse ante tal afirmación, tanto que se quedó un momento quieto y en silencio. —Vaya —dijo al fin—. Eso lo hace todo más fácil.

—¿Fácil?. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Scorpius tardó un momento en responder. —De tus deberes como mi esclavo, Potter.

Al bufó. —¿Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, Malfoy?

—Tsk, así no se habla al amo, Potter —siseó Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Sintiéndose un poco harto y bastante cansado de todo eso, Al rodó los ojos.

—Sí, sí… lo que quieras, _amo Malfoy. _—Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la trampilla—. Sean lo que sean esos "deberes de esclavo", como los llamas, supongo que pueden esperar hasta mañana. Porque justo ahora quiero regresar a mi cama y pensar un poco en el desastre que es mi puta vida por culpa de…

—¡Potter! —rugió Scorpius justo cuando Al se agachaba y tocaba la trampilla para abrirla—. ¡Vuelve aquí! Te lo ordeno.

Al se tragó su indignación y sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que obedecer, se incorporó y caminó de nuevo hacia su amigo. —_¿Sí, amo?_ —dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo imprimir en su voz.

—¿A dónde crees que vas sin mi permiso?

Al lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no dejar salir lo que en verdad pensaba de Scorpius y sus malditas órdenes. —¿A dormir, acaso?. ¿No es lo que uno suele hacer de noche?. ¿O es que estás pensando quedarte aquí toda la noche a espiar a _nuestros _padres y así atestiguar su siguiente _asalto?_

La sonrisa de Scorpius no pudo ser más elocuente. —¿De verdad te gustaría _hacer eso_?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Al sumamente escandalizado. La sola imagen mental le producía escalofríos—. ¡Merlín, no lo dije en serio, pervertido de mierda!

Súbitamente, Scorpius dejó de sonreír. —¿Pervertido de mierda?. ¿Yo? —Visiblemente molesto, entrecerró los ojos obsequiándole a Al su mejor mirada de indignación—. ¿Por ser también un homosexual como ellos?

Al se pasó una mano por la cara. —No lo digo por eso, Scorpius. Tú sabes que nunca me ha incomodado que seas un… Sólo que, en realidad, a veces… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. La situación es que no me apetece traumatizar mis sentidos viendo a nuestros padres _haciéndolo_. Creo que _saberlo _ha sido más que suficiente para mí, créeme. —Scorpius no dijo nada durante un largo rato, tanto, que Al creyó que la conversación podía darse por finalizada—. Si no hay más que agregar, creo que…

—Te quedarás aquí conmigo a esperar, porque _tienes que ver_ lo que yo vi —espetó decidido.

Frustrado, Al cerró los ojos e hizo un mohín de disgusto. —¡No, Scorpius, por favor! No me obligues a hacerlo... ¡Mañana haré _todo _lo que quieras, pero eso no!

—Es tu orden y debes cumplirla, esclavo. —Scorpius se acercó un paso hacia Al con la mirada cargada de gravedad y Al se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. Y además, tus deberes no terminan ahí.

—¿No? —chilló Al tratando de imaginar qué más podía estar planeando el retorcido de mierda que era su amigo.

—No. También quiero que te desnudes —le informó.

Al tragó saliva, negándose a creer que Scorpius hubiera dicho eso. —¿Perdón? —preguntó en un tono que, a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, denotó el miedo y temblor que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Vas a obedecer a tu amo o no?

Al se rió nerviosamente. —No lo dijiste en serio. ¿Verdad?

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos por toda respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó; y Al sabía que no tenía alternativa y que debió haber sospechado que Scorpius le cobraría caro aquel secreto tan bien guardado. Soltando juramentos entre dientes, el chico empezó a quitarse su pijama pieza por pieza, quedando al final sólo en calzoncillos y maldiciendo cuando el frío lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Abriendo los brazos ante Scorpius, le dijo de mala gana: —Listo, me estoy congelando del puto frío y de seguro me dará una neumonía... ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja y respondió con una sonrisa rara: —¿Satisfecho? Aún no, pero creo que falta muy poco para eso.

Al lo maldijo en su interior. —¿Ahora qué es lo que ordena su majestad?. ¿Qué salga desnudo a correr alrededor de la Mansión gritando que estoy loco?... ¿O tal vez te gustaría que vaya a aterrorizar a los elfos de la co…? —La pregunta no llegó a término pues Al no pudo proseguir. La expresión casi depredadora que su amigo le dirigía a su cuerpo lo asustó y lo hizo bajar los brazos. Repentinamente no supo qué hacer con su desnudez—. ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?... ¿Scorpius?

Scorpius dio otro paso hacia Al y éste retrocedió instintivamente. —¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que pensé cuando vi a nuestros padres juntos, Al?. ¿Te gustaría saber qué es lo que he pensado e _imaginado _durante todos estos meses en la escuela? —Soltó una risita maquiavélica—. Una cosa sí te puedo asegurar, Al: _no es _tu padre en quien pienso cuando me hago una paja. ¿Para qué desear a un Potter que evidentemente es inalcanzable y ajeno cuando puedo tener a _mi propio _Potter para mí solo?

Al jadeó de una manera bastante indecorosa y que, de haber sido escuchado por James, le habría valido años de burlas.

—Merlín, Scorpius... —masculló sin dejar de moverse hacia atrás—, haber visto a nuestros padres juntos te ha vuelto loco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo eso?

Scorpius se detuvo y miró alrededor. Con su varita, atrajo una silla desde un alejado rincón. —Siéntate aquí, Al.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con rapidez, casi gritando y sin ocultar la nota de pánico que invadía su voz.

Scorpius lo miró, sonriendo y arqueando una ceja. —Merlín, que pena me da verte tan asustado. Debes confiar más en tu amo, Al. ¿Vas a obedecer sí o no?

Al bufó de indignación y rabia contenida, y entonces caminó de mala gana hacia la pequeña silla. Estaba llena de polvo y no tenía descansa brazos. Se dejó caer pesadamente sin lograr imaginar a dónde demonios quería llegar Scorpius con todo aquello.

—Si tu plan es obligarme a _espiarlos, _Scorpius, te juro que mañana, cuando finalicen estas malditas veinticuatro horas de mierda, te voy a despellejar vivo…

—Shh —lo silenció Scorpius, colocándose frente a él de pie y pidiéndole a continuación: —Manos atrás del respaldo, esclavo.

—¿Vas a atarme a la silla? —dejó salir Al en un espantado alarido. Por toda respuesta, Scorpius golpeteó su varita contra la palma de su mano y Al le dirigió la mirada más desagradable que pudo. Estiró los brazos lentamente hacia atrás, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la silla. Maldito Malfoy y toda su alzada ascendencia, ya se las pagaría todas juntas cuando fuera su turno… Y tal como lo imaginó, Scorpius le ató las manos mágicamente a su espalda; pero por lo menos el cabrón tuvo la decencia de usar un tipo de lazo suave y cálido. Lo que Al nunca se imaginó fue que de repente su amigo se le montaría a horcadas sobre el regazo—. ¡Malfoy!. ¿Qu-qué haces?

Scorpius respondió sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos, con tanta brusquedad que Al estuvo convencido de que iba a golpearlo. Respirando agitadamente por el ridículo rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, Al miró a Scorpius a los ojos mientras se estremecía de frío y de incredulidad.

—Escúchame, Potter —susurró Scorpius justo frente a su cara, regalándole a Al el embriagante aroma de su colonia y el intoxicante calor de su aliento—. Quiero que entiendas de una jodida vez que no saldremos de aquí hasta que tú, de una u otra manera, _sufras _lo que yo sufrí cuando vi a nuestros padres juntos aquella maldita noche de aquel maldito cumpleaños. Vas a mirar, como yo miré, la manera brutal en la que tu padre se mueve encima del mío. Vas a escuchar, como yo, el alucinante ruido que hacen al chocar sus caderas. Vas a admirar la increíble docilidad con la que mi padre se abre para él… y vas a escuchar sus gemidos de placer y _el aullido_ que emiten cuando se derraman.

Desesperado, Al intentó negar con un movimiento de cabeza... intentó poder liberar sus manos y taparse las orejas porque no quería escuchar eso, _no, no podía…_Porque escuchar era imaginar, e imaginar eso era... Insoportable.

Y no porque la imagen le desagradara. De hecho, las palabras que Scorpius le decía estaban haciendo mella en su ánimo y en su mente, brindándole escenas que jamás pensó que podría pensar, escenas llenas de erotismo y que estaban empezando a acelerarle el pulso y a provocarle escalofríos. Podía imaginar a su padre y al de Scorpius haciendo _eso _que él le describía, y entonces... al momento siguiente sus padres ya no eran sus padres, sino ellos mismos, Al y Scorpius. Después de todo, no era un secreto el enorme parecido que ambos guardaban con sus progenitores, así que no era difícil imaginarse a él mismo teniendo sexo con Scorpius tal como él le contaba habían hecho sus padres. Y eso era tremendamente perturbador.

Su erección empezó a hacerse evidente y, completamente azorado, Al la sintió levantarse y tocar el cuerpo aún vestido de Scorpius a través de la delgada tela de sus calzoncillos.

—Mierda, Malfoy… —susurró, avergonzado hasta el tuétano de los huesos por no poder controlar su excitación. Estuvo seguro que Scorpius lo habría notado ya pues estaba justo encima, por lo que Al giró su cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de seguir mirando a su amigo a los ojos—. Calla y déjame en paz, por favor…

Con un movimiento rápido y duro, Scorpius le volteó de nuevo la cabeza para que siguiera encarándolo. —¡No, Potter!. ¡El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo! Y _eso_que estás sintiendo… ¡maldita sea, esto que te está provocando que te pongas _así de duro_ fue lo mismo que yo sentí cuando los vi!. ¡Lo mismo que siento cada maldita vez que lo recuerdo! Y sobre todo —bajó la voz al concluir—, es eso lo que siento cuando pienso en que tú y yo podríamos estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

Al no creyó posible poder abrir más la boca de lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. —¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó en un murmullo que apenas sí escuchó él mismo.

—Que quiero que tú me folles a mí —respondió Scorpius ansiosamente, mirando a Al a los ojos y frotándose contra él—. Aunque sea una maldita vez en la vida. No me importa si después de esto dejas de ser mi amigo... yo, quiero y necesito que...es en lo único que he podido pensar durante _todo este tiempo_.

Al no respondió nada, pero la realidad era que ante las palabras de Scorpius y sus sensuales movimientos, su libido se había disparado a niveles alarmantes y ocasionando que su miembro terminara de alcanzar su máxima erección. La imagen de su padre tirándose al de Scorpius fue instantáneamente remplazada por la de él mismo encima de su amigo, haciéndole cosas que _nunca _siquiera se había atrevido a pensar. El deseo dominó su cuerpo por completo, haciéndolo enrojecer; lo sabía por el intenso calor que asombrosamente había reemplazado al frío que había sentido al quedarse desvestido.

—No me digas que no te gustaría —le dijo Scorpius con la voz enronquecida, moviéndose aún más insistentemente encima suyo para provocar presión sobre su polla endurecida. Al cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gemir—. No me digas que no te gustaría hacerme lo que tu padre le hace al mío… ya sabes… —volvió a moverse, duro, apretado, y ahora sí Al no pudo suprimir un quejido—. Meterte dentro de mí.

Al abrió los ojos, repentinamente y casi con miedo. Miró directamente hacia los de Scorpius, intentando adivinar si realmente hablaba en serio. _¿De verdad deseará que yo…? _Pensar en la palabra ya de por sí lo consideraba un atrevimiento, y aunque jamás se había imaginado a él mismo haciendo nada sexual con un hombre y mucho menos con su mejor amigo, en ese momento, casi desnudo, con una vara de hierro en la entrepierna y con Scorpius montado sobre él, ese pensamiento llegó natural y casi fue imprescindible _hacerlo_.

Tirarse a Scorpius.

_¡Merlín bendito, no puedo creer que esté pensando en eso!_

Abrió la boca, sorprendido y avergonzado de él mismo. La idea le atraía tanto que se horrorizó ante ello porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Scorpius le gustara ni nada parecido. Esperen un momento... ¿Estaba reconociendo que Scorpius le gustaba? Oh, dioses, eso no estaba nada bien.

—Es-es que… yo… —tartamudeó—. No creo que sea buena idea, Scorpius. No… no lo creo. Tú y yo somos amigos… y yo, no soy gay.

_Por lo menos, eso creía hasta hoy, _pensó deseando que su amigo no se diera cuenta de que ahora era el culpable de una enorme y nueva duda existencial en la vida de Al.

—No eres gay; ¿eh? —murmuró Scorpius con voz divertida—. Entonces tu erección seguramente se debe al frío; ¿no? Y también puedo suponer que verme desnudo no provocará nada en ti. ¿verdad, Al?

—Te he visto desnudo muchas veces en los últimos siete años, idiota —respondió Al, intentando y deseando con toda su alma que su voz no dejara traslucir la enorme excitación que vibró en cada fibra de su cuerpo tan solo de pensar en Scorpius tan desnudo como él.

—Es cierto. Pero por lo menos hasta el día de hoy no me habías tenido desnudo y _encima de ti, _¿o sí?

—Pues… creo que no —contestó Al con el sudor escurriéndole por una sien y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

La boca se le hizo agua cuando observó a Scorpius levantar la varita y apuntarse a él mismo. —_Evanesco —_dijo su amigo y su ropa se desvaneció. Absolutamente toda.

_¡Salazar me ampare!_ Casi gritó Al sin poder evitar que sus ojos se dispararan de inmediato hacia abajo, justo al sitio donde las entrepiernas de ambos se unían y donde en ese momento, Scorpius ostentaba una orgullosa erección rozándose contra la de él que aún aguardaba dentro de su ropa interior.

—Dioses… —masculló con la boca seca—. Ah, Scorpius, tú… yo…

—Qué elocuencia, Potter —siseó Scorpius con una sonrisa. Apuntó su varita hacia los calzoncillos de Al y repitiendo el encantamiento, también los hizo desaparecer.

El cosquilleo producido por la magia del hechizo, sumado a la ardiente y pulsante erección de Scorpius junto a su miembro, fue casi suficiente para provocar que el pobre Al perdiera todo su autocontrol. Gimió tan alto que temió despertar a sus padres abajo, hasta que recordó que Scorpius había mencionado que no podían escucharlos.

—No… no… —mascullaba mientras se asombraba al registrar la increíble suavidad del tacto del miembro de su amigo contra el suyo, aferrándose al último gramo de sentido común que la lujuria no había podido sacar—. Esto no está bien, no… Tiene que estar mal… tiene que… ser…

—¿Inmoral? —preguntó Scorpius justo sobre sus labios, provocando que Al abriera desmesuradamente los ojos. Y antes que pudiera decir nada, Scorpius ya estaba besándolo.

Y al mismo tiempo que lo besaba como nadie lo había besado jamás, Scorpius no cesaba de removerse sobre Al, frotando sus dos erecciones juntas, acariciando la de Al con su propio miembro y con sus suaves y tibias bolas, tocando su torso contra el suyo, las manos firmes sobre su cara. Y aunque todo eso era grandioso, Al quería más, _necesitaba más. _Gimió por la frustración de estar atado, jaló sus brazos por la urgencia de liberarse.

—S… Scor… pius —dijo entre besos, —suéltame… necesito… Por favor.

Sentía que su miembro reventaría, el cosquilleo que invadió su vientre y sus piernas era inaguantable. Pero le hacía falta más contacto, más presión, más… Volvió a gemir cuando se dio cuenta que Scorpius simplemente ignoraba sus ruegos. Su amigo lo besó más intensamente, acallando sus suspirantes quejidos, enterrando la lengua en las profundidades de su boca de un modo tan posesivo como jamás Al pensó que pudiera ser un beso. Como si marcara su propiedad. Como si colocara su nombre y apellido en la piel de Al.

—Lo siento, Potter —lo escuchó susurrar—. Esta noche eres mío y harás lo que yo digo.

Scorpius alejó su rostro del de Al y él de inmediato sintió frío. Anhelante, abrió la boca en espera de más, preguntándose porque habían perdido tanto maldito tiempo sin haberse besado, sin haberse tocado así, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que querían estar juntos y de lo bien que _aquello_ se sentía. Scorpius se rió ante la evidente desesperación y necesidad de ser besado que Al demostraba.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó descaradamente. _Como si no pudiera constatarlo él mismo_, pensó Al moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en un gesto afirmativo.

—Mucho —suspiró—. ¿Podemos seguir haciéndolo más?

Scorpius sonrió una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras y libres de presunción que Al le había visto en su vida.

—Y lo que sigue te va a gustar aún más, Al —le dijo con voz ronca.

Pero en vez de besarlo de nuevo, Scorpius volvió a levantar su varita y se apuntó hacia su mano izquierda con ella, mascullando un hechizo desconocido para Al. De la punta del objeto mágico brotó un líquido transparente y viscoso que se depositó sobre sus dedos. Al miró a Scorpius a los ojos sin atreverse a preguntar qué demonios era eso o para qué lo necesitaban…

No tenía ni puta idea. Jamás se había cuestionado siquiera cómo era el sexo entre gays. Sabía que se tomaban por el culo pero nada más. Jadeando, casi abrumado por la expectativa, observó a Scorpius llevarse esa mano embarrada de sepa-Merlín-qué-demonios hacia atrás. Y con asombro, Al supo que Scorpius iba a hacerse _algo_ en el trasero, _algo _que tal vez era el preludio para…

—Oh, por Merlín —farfulló. Vio a Scorpius cerrar los ojos apretadamente y morderse los labios, mientras se retorcía encima suyo y mantenía un brazo tras de él.

Los dos chicos respirando cada vez más alterados, Al por el espectáculo que observaba y Scorpius por lo que estaba haciéndose él mismo, incrementando la velocidad de sus aspiraciones hasta convertirlas en el único ruido reinante en el frío ático de la Mansión.

Y entonces, Scorpius pareció terminar de hacer lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo porque abrió los ojos, dilatados y oscurecidos. Regresó su mano adelante y tomó con ella la erección de Al, provocándole un jadeo y un brinco involuntario. Tenía los dedos _tan _húmedos y _tan _jodidamente calientes, mierda, _tan calientes… _que fue cuando Al supo en dónde demonios los había tenido metidos con anterioridad.

—Listo, Al —dijo Scorpius con voz rasposa—. Todo tuyo.

—Sí, Scorpius, sí —suplicó Al, ansioso, al borde del orgasmo, al filo del precipicio. A punto de morirse por tanta sensaciones imprevistas y tantas necesidades innombrables, haciendo a un lado sus anteriores temores y prejuicios. Porque ya no le importaba si eso estaba mal o no. Mientras pudiera poseer a Scorpius, mientras pudiera él mismo estar donde esos dedos un momento antes… nada, nada importaba. —Por favor, llévame… ah. Oh, sí.

Los dedos de Scorpius lo envolvieron, el chico se levantó un poco por encima de él al apoyar los pies en el suelo y entonces, dirigió el miembro de Al directo a su entrada.

Nada que le hubieran podido contar a Al le habría hecho imaginarse que el sexo sería así. La sensación de ardiente estrechez que envolvió su miembro con velocidad pasmosa mientras Scorpius se empalaba directamente sobre él, fue tan fuerte que por más que deseó mirar, tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Juró que se desmayaría, soltó un bramido sordo, embriagado de placer y deseo oscuro y brillante, deseando morirse porque eso… eso que Scorpius le estaba haciendo, era _tortura_ y no medieval, sino peor

_Pasional._

—Sí, así, sí —escuchaba a Scorpius repetir, pero con su cerebro completamente bloqueado y plenamente consciente de las sensaciones que lo inundaban, a Al le costaba algunos segundos entender el significado de las palabras—. Así, Al. Todo tuyo, sí… Ah, no te imaginas cuántas veces he soñado con esto… no sabes… ¡Mmmññ!

Al abrió los ojos al escuchar a su amigo quejarse con algo que parecía más dolor que placer. Miró sus entrepiernas completamente unidas y supo que ya estaba lo más adentro que era posible y observó la polla de Scorpius completamente erecta y húmeda en la punta y oh Dios, la sensación sumada con la vista lo estaba sobrepasando; tuvo que respirar profundamente para no dejarse dominar y derramarse ya. Levantó la mirada, buscando el rostro de Scorpius y lo vio cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose ambos labios.

Se angustió, se imaginó que le dolía. _Eso_ tenía que doler.

—¿Te duele?. ¿Scorpius? —jadeó pero no recibió respuesta. Intentando dominarse, insistió: —¡Merlín, Scorpius! Si te duele, por favor… ¡Sal! No quiero lastimaaa… ¡Aahh!

El gemido que interrumpió sus preguntas fue producto del repentino movimiento de Scorpius que, sin previo aviso, se levantó de él, provocando que el miembro de Al resbalara hasta estar a punto de abandonar su cuerpo. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar al frío y a la sensación de vacío, Scorpius volvió a dejarse caer lentamente encima de él y en esa ocasión, fue todavía _increíblemente _mejor.

Totalmente inmóvil e incapacitado para hacer nada más que quedarse ahí sentado mientras Scorpius se empalaba sobre él, Al cerró los ojos de nuevo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando, respirando por la boca, gimiendo… —¡Dios-dios-dios! —Cada golpe de Scorpius era un latigazo de placer desenfrenado, cada penetración era un paso más cerca del abismo—. ¡Sí-sí-ooohh… sí!. ¡Merlín, Scorpius!

Sintió calidez y humedad en una mejilla y en una oreja y se dio cuenta que Scorpius lo estaba besando.

—Jamás me ha gustado tu padre, maldito ciego de mierda… —le masculló. Otra estocada y Al se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerse sangrar—. Eras tú… Al. Eras tú, siempre has sido tú… Sólo… —Al sabía que no duraría mucho más y las revelaciones de Scorpius empeoraban la situación—. Usé a tu padre como excusa… para ver tu reacción cuando... —Se dejó caer tan fuerte que Al sintió a sus bolas estrellarse contra su vientre—. Y cuando los vi… a ellos, supe que… tú podías y… _tenías _que hacerme lo mismo… Porque si ellos pueden, entonces quiere decir que no está mal.

_¿Mal? _¿Cómo demonios eso podría estar mal si se sentía _tan bien_?

—No-no-no —gimoteaba Al intentando decir mucho más, pero las palabras no acudían a sus labios, simplemente se había quedado sin nada más que jadeos y súplicas—. Esto está bien —logró decir al fin. —Es… tá… _muy bien._

Sintió a Scorpius incrementar la velocidad de sus movimientos y Al supo que no llegaría más lejos. Bramando en la necesidad de liberarse de semejante sensación, se derramó dentro del cuerpo de Scorpius al no poderlo resistir ya, casi con dolor, casi arrepentido de dejarse llevar. La espiral del mejor orgasmo de su vida le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza y apenas fue consciente de que cuando terminó completamente, Scorpius había detenido sus movimientos de sube-baja encima de él. Lo vio llevarse una mano a su propia erección y, frenético, masturbarse hasta correrse justo sobre el estómago de Al sin dejar de besarlo con pasión.

Lentamente, Scorpius fue relajando los movimientos sobre su miembro hasta detenerse por completo. Al cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por tantas sensaciones avasallantes que le reclamaban atención por todo su cuerpo. El ligero zumbido de un orgasmo fantástico, el calor del interior de Scorpius aún envolviendo su ya lánguida erección y la humedad y calidez de la corrida de Scorpius sobre él.

Pero sobre todo, de sus besos. De los besos lentos y cadenciosos que el chico rubio le otorgaba. Como si lo premiara por ser buen esclavo, como si lo consolara por la tortura sufrida. Como si lo amara.

—Tengo el mayor secreto de todos en la punta de mi lengua, Potter —susurró Scorpius cuando se separó de Al y le desató las muñecas—. ¿Cuánto me das por él?

Al sonrió al creer que ya sabía de qué se trataba ese secreto, sintiéndose aún envuelto en las brumas de su maravilloso orgasmo. Se frotó las lastimadas muñecas mientras ofrecía: —Te propongo algo mejor. ¿Qué tal… si soy tu esclavo para siempre con tal de que no me lo digas?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius jamás había sido tan cálida. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Al ya sabía y no había ni siquiera necesidad de mencionarlo en voz alta.

—Te gusta la mala vida; ¿eh, Potter? Subordinación y maltrato a cambio de mi silencio… —Scorpius se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, lentamente—. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso.

Al se rió mientras que Scorpius, con ayuda de su varita, limpiaba a ambos y traía sus ropas de vuelta. Y al terminar de vestirse, los dos bajaron a la habitación de Scorpius a continuar con el pago de la deuda de honor de Al, quedándose al fin profundamente dormidos entre las sábanas de seda bordadas con el escudo de la familia Malfoy

* * *

 

Al despertar la mañana siguiente Al no se acordó de inmediato de su padre. No caviló sobre si todavía estaría en la Mansión o no, si desayunarían los cuatro juntos o si tal vez ya habría vuelto a la residencia de los Potter al lado de sus hermanos y su madre.

Lo único que pensó fue en lo increíblemente bien que se sentía al tener un cuerpo tibio y suave junto al suyo. Reptó por la amplia cama para acercase más a Scorpius pero con la suficiente suavidad para no despertarlo. Sumergió su cara en la nuca de su acompañante pensando que su olor era el más maravilloso aroma que existía, que lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior no tenía precedentes y que moriría si no volvía a poseer ese cuerpo por entero. Si Scorpius no se quedaba para siempre junto a él.

Y fue entonces que recordó a su padre y al de Scorpius. A Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que dirían, en lo que harían al enterarse de que también ellos se habían convertido en amantes. Porque además había sido gracias a ellos que Scorpius se había atrevido a hacer lo que jamás a Al se le habría ocurrido, porque verlos consumar su amor sin importar las barreras fue la manera en la que el chico Malfoy se había convencido de que _eso _no podía tener nada de malo o de inmoral.

Y aquella mañana de invierno en la que por vez primera Al se despertaba en la cama de alguien después de haber hecho el amor, se atrevió a deslizar —no sin un poco de timidez— una mano por encima de la espalda de Scorpius, llegando hasta su cadera y depositándola justo ahí. El simple pensamiento de lo que iba a suceder de nuevo entre ellos cuando Scorpius se despertara fue suficiente para renovar su erección. Después de todo, tenía por delante un día completo de esclavitud obligada.

O mejor dicho, toda una vida.

De repente, Scorpius se removió y gruñó entre sueños, acercándose más a Al y poniendo el culo justo frente a su entrepierna. Al suspiró mientras se mordía las ganas de enterrarse de nuevo en él, decidido a ser paciente y pensando que la vida no podía ser más perfecta como en ese momento. Suspiró con deliciosa frustración y se conformó con apretar firmemente la cintura su compañero. Lo escuchó emitir un gemidito de contento y besándole el hombro, Al se sonrió.

La próxima vez que se encontrara con la tía Hermione tendría que aclararle que ahora ya comprendía la versión de los elfos domésticos: en ciertos casos, ser esclavo de un buen amo no tenía nada de malo.

Sino que era un verdadero placer.

**Fin**


End file.
